The Fallen Knight
by D.BloodyFriend
Summary: When Signum recovered, everybody thought that all was well. Is that really the case? Everything starts to spiral downwards and there is nothing the Mobile Section 6 can do to stop it. Happens after "Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha Force Vol.02 Ch.07. Non-yuri
1. The Silent Attack

My first fanfic...please support!

***Special thanks to my beta: ****Phantom puppeteer***

Note: This story happens right after "Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha Force Vol.02 Ch.007: Reactor".

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha and any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1: The silent attack**

The dark. That is the first thing she noticed. Darkness all around her. A void of total darkness. She could see nothing. Everything around her is nothingness. Signum closed her tired eyes, her body willing her to sleep once again. But what is this? A crack of light appeared, a faint glow. It slowly grew, penetrating the emptiness around her drawing her in. Signum resisted a little. The light...it is starting to get too bright. Signum startled a little, when she heard a child-like voice drifting from the crack of light that seemed to be right in front of her now.

"Ugh...where am I?", Signum muttered to no one in particular, dimly aware that her voice was hoarse. How long has it been since she last spoke? For all she can remember, it has been a very long time...

"Ah! Shamal, Signum is awake!", the same voice exclaimed. This voice...it is so familiar...

An approaching footstep. Another voice. "...ignum? Signum? How are you feeling?", the kind voice asked, the concern in it evident. Familiar...

The darkness around Signum slowly evaporated, the voices calling out to her for the light. Signum reached out towards to voice, as the brightness of the light enfolded her.

Light. Even through her eyelids it dazzled her. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the blinding light of the room she was in, her tired green eyes darting around to access the situation. She tried sitting up, realizing that it was a mistake to do so almost instantly.

Pain shot up her spine, and her abdomen seemed to have hot metal craving into her flesh. She felt strangely lethargic, all her muscles weighing her down, as if she had been in a battle that had gone on for ages. But like the trained warrior that she was, the only sign that she show of her excruciating pain, was a mere flinch. Though, that was more that enough for Shamal and Vita, who had been around their leader long enough to notice the signs.

In a blink of an eye, Vita and Shamal was beside Signum, helping her up. With some effort, Signum sat up, resting her head against the headboard of the bed she was in.

"How can you be so reckless! You knew that your weapon was not ready yet you still went into battle! You know that you could have got yourself killed and..." Signum's attention on Vita's scolding drifted off. She closed her eyes, supporting her head in her hand, in an effort to ignore the throbbing pain in her head. Then, something struck her.

"Were we summoned again?", Signum sent a telepathy contact to Shamal.

Shamal's eyes widened, as she stared at Signum, unable to believe her ears. What did her leader just ask her? A sense of dread filled her, but Shamal shook off the feeling. This is too absurd, it cannot possibly happen.

Just then, the door banged open, and a brunette rushed in. "Signum! You are awake!"

The brunette ran towards Signum. "Levantine!", Signum shouted, expecting her trusty sword to appear and protect her from the possible threat in the form in form of this young woman. Nothing happened, and the brunette, who had disregarded Signum's exclamation to be that she was just shocked, held Signum in an unrelenting hug.

To say that Signum is surprised, would be an understatement. She was bewildered. "Who is this kid?" Shamal, get her off me this instant!" Signum shouted as she tried to pry herself out of the steel hug.

Vita, Shamal and Zafira gaped at their leader. "...Shamal? Did you hit Signum on the head just now when you were treating her?" Vita asked, unable to believe the ludicrous situation.

Shamal, ignored Vita, as her brows furrowed. The same feeling of dread from earlier gnawed at her. It can't be...can it? But perhaps, she should just try to verify if Signum is really suffering from that...

Reaching for the person nearest to her, she dragged that unfortunate person right in front of Signum. "Signum, do you recognize this person?" Shamal asked, her voice filled with urgency.

Signum arched a fine eyebrow, wondering what her comrade was playing at. "Vita." She answered, giving a short and accurate answer.

Shamal dragged Zafira over. "And this?"

Signum gave a sigh of irritation. "It's Zafira, isn't it."

But Shamal was far from done with her. Looking at Signum, her eyes showing seriousness, for something that Signum was not aware of. "Then, who am I?"  
Everybody in the room looked at Shamal, as if she is possessed. Why is she asking such ridiculous questions? Of course Signum would know her teammates. How could she not?

Fighting off an uncharacteristic urge to roll her eyes, she sighed and said, even as she still tried to get away from the brunette, "I called you by your name just now didn't I?"

Not to be defeated so quickly, Shamal pulled Hayate off Signum, and pointed at her. "What about her?"

Clearly relived that she was free from that monstrous hug, Signum regained a little of her calm composure. "That is what I am asking you, in case you failed to notice."

The entire room fell silent. Even Vita and Zafira had stopped their debate on whether Shamal had fell and knocked her head, or that she just simply forgot to take her medicine that day.

The door swung open again, Shamal quickly grabbed the long-haired blonde who just stepped in, asking Signum, "Don't tell me you don't know who this is either?" The fear and desperation in her voice was escalating with every word she spoke.

"If that were to be true, will I then have the honor to be told, by you, who this lady is?" Signum asked wearily.

The whole room fell silent once again. They did not need to ask Shamal to know that Signum had lost her memory.

It took them quite a while to sort things out, and also to explain to Signum about her memory lost.

(But, unknown to them was the real reason that resulted in Signum's memory lost.)

* * *

Signum frowned as she watch herself training with Fate and Nanoha on the screen. Shamal,Vita and Zafira had insisted that she watch past videos to refresh her memories. So...the brunette that had her in a death hug just now is actually her master, Hayate. The blonde that walked through the door just now was Fate. And then there is the girl with brown hair whom she now know as Nanoha is currently on a mission.

How on earth did she managed to forget about them? Signum closed her eyes, trying to reach into the depth of her memories, to find the scenes that were playing out in front of her. But she could not. There were no memories at all. How can this be? Is she not Signum? Why can't she remember everything that has happened? Signum tried harder. All she need is a small glimmer of memory, to reassure her. Anything would do.

A sharp piercing pain. Signum held her head in one hand, while the other gripped at the armrest of the couch she was sitting on. Unbearable pain assaulted her head. It was as if someone was hammering at her skull repeatedly, mercilessly. The pain increased with intensity. It was all she could do not to shout. She gritted her teeth as she tried to withstand the agony.

"Signum!", Vita cried out as she rushed over, followed closely by the others.

Signum heard something, but she could not make out what was said. The sounds around her drowned out. She could hear nothing. Her vision blurred, and her world spun around. Faces above her meshed into a sea of colors. Signum was dimly aware that the others were standing over here but she could not tell one from the other.

"Quick! Bring her to the medical lab!" Shamal said, her voice full of worry. What is happening to their leader?

Signum felt herself being carried. With her deteriorating vision, she made out a concerned face looking down at her. Brown hair. A pair of eyes, the color a shade of blue of the deepest ocean. It was her master. Signum's vision started to darken all around. Her master's face was fading away.

_To the master who I just knew, please do not look so sad for me... For you, I will be fine if only to protect you_.

And then, Signum allowed the darkness to claim her.

* * *

Signum was floating. All around her were digits and data on screens that surrounded her. Slowly, they faded away, replaced by scenes.

_She was fighting with Fate. "You have pretty good senses for a mage... but when challenging a Velka-type knight, it's not enough!"_

_"We the guardian knights have decided that we'd even throw away our honor to save our mistress' smile."_

And then, everything fell apart. The screens, bit by bit began to blank out. Slowly, they blinked a few times, before turning black. She was left again, to total darkness. But that was not for long.  
A command screen appeared in front of her.

PROTECT THE MASTER OF THE BOOK OF DARKNESS_

PROTECT THE MAS_

ELIMINATE_

ELIMINATE THE MASTER OF THE BOOK OF DARKNESS_

* * *

"This is really bad...i can't feel any heartbeat!" Shamal said, as she tried desperately to pull Signum out of her comatose state.

Suddenly, Signum's eyes opened.

"Ohmygosh! Signum! Are you okay?" Everybody started to say something to her, but Signum did not register it. They were all useless chatter to her ears. She looked around, and saw the one she was looking for.

TARGET AQUIRED_

Without hesitation, she rushed over, her hand reaching out, grabbing Hayate by the neck, and strangled her.

* * *

OMAKE: First she almost got killed, and now she is harassed by a fangirl?

Just then, the door banged open, and a brunette rushed in. "Signum! You are awake!"

The brunette ran towards Signum.

Signum backed away, her hands held in front of her in a defensive position. But that did not deter the idiotic brunette from hugging Signum as if her life depended on it.

"Hey! Who is this kid?" Signum shouted, trying to pry the offending person off her body. "Get this fangirl off me!"

* * *

Okay...this is the end of the first chapter? How is it? Very good, good, okay, or...hm...bad?

I would like to know how you think of this first chapter so...**PLEASE REVIEW**!

(Oh yea...everyone THOUGHT Signum lost her memory due to impact/damage to her head from the last battle but how sure are they that that is the cause?) If you want to find out more, please continue to read...and **REVIEW**!


	2. The Awakening

***Special thanks to my beta: Phantom puppeteer***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha and any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

"Sig..num...st..op it. You d..don't know w.w..what you are doing..." Hayate choked out as her back slammed into the wall with Signum crushing her throat. Hayate's hands latched onto Signum's ones as she tried to pry Signum's unrelenting fingers off her throat.

The situation she was in is not what is scaring her the most. The thing that sent shivers down her spine, that made her insides turn cold, so much that her heart seemed to stop, was the gaze the pink-haired woman. Signum's eyes were cold and lifeless. Gone was the warmth that Hayate always saw in Signum's eyes, the cerulean blue eyes that once assured her that everything will be alright. The hands that had once carried her, helped her when she was down, is now trying to strangle her. She saw nothing even remotely similar to the reliable person who had sworn to protect her. Instead, she saw someone who is after her life. Who is this person?

"Signum! Do you have any idea of what you are doing? Let her go now, Hayate is going to suffocate!" Vita shouted as she rushed to try and free Hayate from Signum's steel grip.  
She knew, Vita knew that there was something wrong with Signum. Yet she did not know the extent of it. As the scene unfolded itself before her, Vita felt a sense of dread, fear, swallow her.

"S..Signum..." Hayate managed to squeeze out the knight's name. Her conscious started to fade as her head pounded from that lack of oxygen.

Shamal and Zafira shared a look with each other. "I will inject this stabilizer into Signum. Meanwhile, you get Signum away from Hayate." Shamal sent the message via telepathy.

On the count of three, both of them launched themselves at Signum. Shamal stabbed Signum with the syringe, injecting Signum with the stabilizer. Zafira pulled a surprised Signum away from Hayate as Hayate dropped to the ground, her hand immediately massaging her aching neck. Shamal felt Signum's muscle tense before becoming slack, as the stabilizer took full effect.

Hayate coughed, as she took in deep breaths of air. "What happened to Signum?" She asked, stumbling a little as she stood up. Vita hurried to help Hayate, her arms supporting her master. Words could not express how Hayate felt. She was hoping that Signum would get well, hoping that there was just a minor fault in her system, that everything would be fine the next day. But that was not meant to be.

Signum struggled against Shamal and Zafira, her eyes narrowing on her target. She was so close, so close to fulfilling her order... Her hands reached out to Hayate, desperate to accomplish what she was assigned to do, desperate to finish her duty. Desperate to kill the girl with sad brown eye, who stood only centimeters away from her. She was so close.

Yet, desperate as she is, she could feel her strength forsaking her. She mustered every ounce of her strength, but was still unable to break away from the hold that Shamal and Zafira have on her. Her arms fell to her sides. She could no longer summon the energy to struggle anymore.

_No...this can't be! I can't rest yet. I have to complete this mission! I have...yet..to...do my...duty..._

Yet as Signum's eyes slowly closed, as Signum slowly sank back into darkness, she felt something within her. Something small, yet it its presence was already starting to gnaw at her heart. Regret. Regret that she was unable to complete her task, regret that she have failed as a knight. Regret, that she had not killed Hayate.

* * *

"Why didn't I realize it sooner?" Shamal cried as she slammed her fist against the wall, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to flow. Tears would do nothing to salvage the situation. It is merely a sign of weakness. Yet she could not help the feeling of guilt and sorrow that overcame her. It was all her fault. If only she had been more alert and not miss such an important detail, then everything would be...

"It wasn't your fault, Shamal. None of us would have thought that the 'Divider' would have injected a virus into her system. You are not to blame for this." Zafira said calmly, clasping a hand on Shamal's shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

"How am I not to be blamed? It was solely because I did not take notice of the virus in its early stage, that it was able to spread throughout Signum's system! And now she is..she is..." Shamal chocked out, not even trying to stop her tears from flowing anymore. "Her data is so corrupted that I might not even be able to fully restore Signum's system!"

"NO! There..there must be a way! Shamal, you have to help Signum recover. You MUST help her!" Vita said, her voice getting more frantic by the second. "She is-"

An announcement interrupted Vita, the calm and monotonous voice a stark difference from Vita's panicky ones.  
[ Attention Hayate and Vita. An attack at North 118 West 228 have been reported. The enemy to be engaged is the _Huckebein_ that Signum have engaged in battle previously. Fate is currently engaging the enemy forces. Your presence is required on the battlefield.]

Upon hearing the announcement, the group exchange glances. Hayate looked at Vita and nodded, squeezing her hands to reassure her. _Everything is going to be okay.  
_Vita had a grim expression on her face. An eye for an eye. The enemy is going to pay for what they did to Signum.

After Shamal and Zafira wished both of them luck, Hayate and Vita proceeded to suit up their barrier jacket. Just as she was about to leave, Hayate stopped at the doorway, looking over her shoulder at Shamal and Zafira. A sad smile gracing her face.

"Shamal. Zafira. Please take care of Signum."

* * *

"Bardiche, assault form." Fate murmured softly to her device, her eyes never leaving her enemy.

_"Assault form" _The device confirmed.

It was quiet, each side watching the other, pacing around each other in a circle, sizing each other up. Then, it all happened in an instant.

"Plasma smasher!" Fate yelled as she lunged at her enemy, clashing their weapons together. The metallic grinding of the contact filled the air, sparks erupting at the point of contact, as Fate dug her feet into the ground to brace herself against the enemy's strength.

"Tch...do I have some fate with public servants or what." Cypha grumbled as she parried Fate's attack with her own weapon-divider 944.

"Graf Eisen, Kometen Fliegen!" A kid's voice rang out above the chaos. 4 red spheres crackling with deadly energy rushed towards Cypha, who was still locked in battle with Fate.

Fate leaped away with the fast reflex and speed that she posses, just in time to avoid the spheres radiating energy as the magic made full contact with the enemy. The ground beneath Cypha cracked, as the spheres exploded upon contact. Smoke mingled with dust that swirled around, making it hard to see what happened to Cypha.

"Did we get her?" Hayate questioned, as she joined Fate and Vita.

The dust and smoke slowly cleared, revealing Cypha standing in the middle looking unharmed and examining her fingernails. One might even term her expression as that of bored.

Meeting them in the eyes, Cypha grinned. "Pretty impressive for a grunt. But I believe that it's my turn to attack now!" Finishing that, Cypha rushed towards them, her weapon drawn at the ready.

Then, the battle rages on.

* * *

"The virus have done a huge damage to Signum's system. Even if I could recover it, it is going to take a very long time to fully recover her." Shamal said, as she frowned at a screen full of digits, occasionally typing something and overwriting them. Zafira was in his wolf-form beside her chair, lying on the floor.

Behind them, Signum's eyes opened, a murderous glint present in her cerulean depths.

MISSION INITIATING...

SCANNING FOR THE MASTER OF THE BOOK OF DARKNESS...

A few numbers representing the location of the target flashed within her system, causing Signum's eyes to narrow. Found her. With inhumane strength, she tore off the binds restricting her and got up from the bed mechanically.

The tearing of the binds alerted Zafira and Shamal, both of them instantly rushing to grab her.

"The sedatives I gave her should have her out for more than one week!" Shamal exclaimed, as she tried to set up more binds. "Klarer Wind!" Green ribbons came forth, wrapping themselves around Signum's arms and legs, simultaneously dragging her back.

Signum looked down at the binds restricting her. She murmured something, before a burst of energy seemed to blast forth from within her, shredding the binds and throwing both Shamal and Zafira back. Shamal took most of the force of the explosion and she was thrown back, hitting her head against the wall before sliding to the floor unconscious. Zafira managed to avoid much damage from the force itself, but was not spared from the shrapnel from the remains of the furniture in the room. Despite his injuries, Zafira changed into his human form, before grasping on to Signum's arm, trying to stop her from leaving.

Yet his efforts were for naught. Signum threw her fist into his stomach, and the close distant coupled with her unbelievable strength, it knocked Zafira out.

OBSTRUCTION CLEARED.

"Levantine!" Signum called out. A necklace with a sword charm instantly floated to her side.

* * *

"Tch, this is not bad." Vita muttered under her breath as she wiped the blood away from a newly open wound on her cheek.

"Misteltein!" Hayate shouted, her attacks raining relentlessly down on Cypha. Rushing forwards, she took the time Cypha used to block the attack to strike at her. However, Cypha had already seen that coming, and she parried the blow easily.

"Not bad kid." Cypha said teasingly, a smirk on her face. "But if you want to defeat me, you've got to do better that that!"

Vita was about to aid Hayate, until she felt an incoming force. Something compelled her to turn and look to her left, just in time to see Signum with Levantine at the ready.

_"Schlanger form." _the device said mechanically.

"Hiryuu Issen!" Signum yelled, her eyes fixated solely on Hayate.

"Hayate! Watch out!" Vita shouted, even as she lunged forwards to stop Signum, even though she knows that she would not reach her in time.

Hayate was too involved in the battle with Cypha to note what Vita said, a huge mistake on her part. As Hayate drew on her magic to deal another blow to Cypha, Signum's attack hit Hayate in full contact, causing her to be thrown back.

Hayate crashed through several buildings, before coming to a stop at the top of a huge pile of rubble. Even as she struggled to stand up, Signum had already reached her, and started to attack again.

"Ah, is this not the public servant I destroyed in the last battle? Why is she still alive? Yet this is certainly interesting. An internal battle perhaps?" Cypha murmured to herself, as she quickly backed away, placing herself at a safe distance to watch the at unfold.

However, Fate would not have it, and she quickly, engaged Cypha in combat before the enemy could even start to rest. Knowing that it was no longer wise to remain as reinforcements may arrive any time, Cypha quickly made a quick retreat. Fate gave chase.

"Signum, wake up!" Hayate yelled desperately at the knight that was attacking her. All she could do was employ defense techniques, lest she hurt Signum. However, Signum was not a force to be trifled with, and Hayate knew that it was only a matter of time before her barrier gave in to Signum's attack. Yet it was all she could do, as she was unwilling to hurt her knight.

Oblivious to her surroundings, Signum continued to attack at a rapid rate. Vita stood by helplessly, as the fight was proceeding at too fast a pace for her. Any interference at the wrong timing might result in Hayate getting hurt instead.

All of a sudden, Signum came to a stop. Yet Vita had little time to contemplate on that, before a notification screen pop up in front of her. Back at the base, a similar screen appeared in front of the unconscious Shamal and Zafira.

VIRUS HAD SUCCESSFULLY INFILTRATE Wolken Form. ACTIVATION OF Wolken Form ALLOWED.

Vita stared in horror. "This shouldn't be happening! Shamal, Zafira and I did not give our consent for the activation of the Wolken Form!" Vita screamed on her head, as she tried fruitlessly to halt the process.

The Wolken Form. It was created specially for the leader of the Wolkenritter. The power is on equal standards, if not more, than the Master of the Book of Darkness. However, this form can only be activated when all the Guardians agree to it. So dangerous was it, that the Wolkenritter have never resorted to such a measure, even when in a desperate situation. Its power alone is enough to destroy the whole planet.

A bust of dark energy came forth, swirling around Signum, cloaking her in a shroud of black. Magical energy whirled around in the air, making the setting all the more ominous. Signum's once pink hair slowly darkened to a midnight black. Her battle armor faded and darkened at the same time, the only remaining colors being black and white. A tattoo formed, and slowly inched across the expense of the left side of her face and hands. Even Levantine's form seemed to have changed, now a thin black sword with equally dark coloured flames surrounding it. Signum's eyes seemed to have gone on a whole new level of sinister.

"Hayate, RUN!" Vita scream. Yet in the shock of the sudden transformation that she have never witnessed before, Hayate was slow to respond.

In a blink of an eye, Signum was right in front of Hayate, her black sword plunged into the stomach of her very own master. Hayate stumbled backwards, the sudden pain overwhelming, as she stared at the sword in disbelief. Then, she blacked out, a limp body hanging on the end of Signum's sword.

* * *

Ahem. After being threatened by Signum, that she will kill me if i don't post this chapter up, here is the Second chapter. My apologies for this late post. A lot of things have been happening recently. and this is the fastest i can manage.

Umm..this is NOT a threat, but if you guys do not **review** after reading, Signum will be standing beside your bed that night with Levantine pointing at your neck. Note: This is seriously not a threat.

PS: Chapters may be posted late most of time. Sorry.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
